


Впечатление - Impression

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: История о том времени, когда Арагорн странствовал, будучи Следопытом.Перевод с японского. Оригинальная работа: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365243
Kudos: 1





	Впечатление - Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365243) by [mui2_beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta). 



**Впечатление**

**ПЕРЕВОД С ЯПОНСКОГО**

Встреча.

Дождь, начавшийся внезапно, стал усиливаться и не собирался заканчиваться.

Молодой мужчина похлопал по шее лошадь, которую вёл за собой под уздцы, и потянул её ко входу в небольшую пещеру в скалах. Обычно лошадь безропотно слушалась его, однако сейчас она встала как вкопанная и наотрез отказалась следовать за хозяином в пещеру. У него не оставалось выбора, кроме как привязать лошадь к ближайшему кустарнику. Плотная ткань плаща отяжелела, а рубаха намокла от того, что заливалось за шиворот.

Некоторое время он стоял рядом с лошадью, но, замёрзнув окончательно, отправился в пещеру один. Сапоги хлюпали. Пещера на поверку оказалась скорее гротом, упирающимся в скалу, с низким потолком, так что едва ли можно было встать во весь рост. Внутри никого не оказалось.

Тем не менее, Арагорн медленно вытащил меч из ножен. Не светится. Мечи эльфийской работы горят голубым, если рядом есть орки.

Наконец, Арагорн снял капюшон и, неожиданно для себя самого, вздохнул.

Было около полудня, довольно темно – солнечный свет не пробивался сквозь низкие дождевые облака.

Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и отдыхал.

Тишина.

И он совсем один.

Пройдет несколько месяцев, прежде чем он снова встретится со своими друзьями на севере.

От этой мысли он чувствовал себя ещё более одиноким. Холод вновь появился из ниоткуда, и Арагорн непроизвольно дёрнулся.

«Костёр бы развести».

Арагорн испуганно вздрогнул, когда кто-то из темноты озвучил его мысли. Этот кто-то притаился в нескольких футах от входа в пещеру. Ещё недавно там никого не было. Однако, когда он присмотрелся внимательнее, то разглядел в тусклом свете седого старика в белом плаще.

«Кто ты?» – спросил Арагорн неожиданно резким тоном.

«Ты спрашиваешь, что за человек перед тобой? Спрашивая имя у незнакомца, будь добр назвать своё. В наше время грубость не красит молодого человека».

Арагорн подавил возмущение.

Он в бегах, нельзя чтобы кто-то знал его имя. С другой стороны, его собеседник – просто старик. Не хочется проявлять неуважение.

Поэтому Арагорн представился одним из множества заготовленных имён:

«Соронгил. Так меня зовут. Я иду на север, в Гондор, старик. А ты?»

«Иногда меня называют Инканус».

«Инканус?»

Арагорн задумался, что бы это могло значить, копаясь в множестве языков, которые изучал за эти годы… И нашел ответ в харадримском, где имя старика значило «чужак», «шпион».

Старик назвался «чужаком».

Арагорн снова взглянул на меч – обычного, стального цвета.

«Прошу прощения, ты собрался направить меч на меня?» – спросил старик довольно грубо.

«Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не представляешь угрозы. Если тебя это задело, извини», – Арагорн хотел ответить спокойно, но получилось резко.

«Ты недружелюбен к ближним. Умей ты приспосабливаться, мы могли бы подружиться… Понимаешь, о чём я?»

Старик ему откровенно грубит. Арагорн посмотрел в пол, пытаясь подавить гнев.

Но он прав – у Арагорна нет никого, кого он мог бы назвать другом. Конечно, Следопыты Севера были ему хорошими товарищами, но он был их лидером, а они его подчиненными, речи о дружеских отношениях не шло. До этого все было иначе, он мог раствориться, исчезнуть, но это не могло длиться вечно, и поэтому вызывало злобу.

Когда он был в Ривенделле, эльфы приняли его как своего «ребёнка», хоть он и не был эльфом. Он стал членом большой семьи. Но теперь все было иначе.

Следопыты Севера, дунэдайн, заботятся о нем и слушаются его. Однако он не мог общаться с ними, как с друзьями, чтобы им можно было доверять. Тем не менее, Арагорну приходится быть для них лидером.

Это было испытанием длиною в вечность, преодолеть которое невозможно.

Да, он был один.

Старик, казалось, сжался, укутавшись в плащ. В пещере было холодно, и в силу возраста он мёрз сильнее Арагорна.

Арагорн молча вышел под дождь. Немного прогулялся, подобрал несколько больших упавших веток и мелкий хворост и вернулся к старику. Достал нож и снял мокрую кору. Затем вынул кремень, который лежал в кармане кожаной торбы, и начал разводить огонь. Каждая вещь и каждое движение были ему привычны.

Хоть ветки и были сырыми, они на удивление хорошо занялись, и небольшое пламя окрасило пещеру теплом.

Двое смотрели на небольшой костер и какое-то время молчали.

«Соронгил, ты невежа и разбойник, который не разводит костёр для старика, пока его прямо об этом не попросишь…» – прервал молчание старик.

Он говорил это, глядя на Арагорна, но не обращаясь к нему – больше похоже на монолог. Но этот монолог был тем, что он хотел услышать.

«Ты же хороший человек… Но людям трудно тебя понять. Ты недружелюбен, и этим отталкиваешь людей. Я думаю, мы могли бы подружиться… Жаль», – сказал старик сочувственным тоном.

(Тебе же нисколько не жаль, старик… В чем смысл?)

Арагорн никак не мог понять, почему ему нужно было так много рассказать старику при первой встрече. У него важная миссия, которую он редко раскрывает, поэтому вполне естественно, что он не может легко заводить знакомства. Старик ничего о нем не знает и говорит такие вещи.

Хотя раньше он не признавался самому себе в своих переживаниях, он не мог простить того, что эти мысли стали такими явными. Он думал, что сможет решить эту проблему бессознательно, не давая другим повода о чём-то задуматься.

Раздражение росло в груди Арагорна, и казалось, что скоро чаша переполнится, и он скажет что-то в ответ.

Но в это время…

«Ничего не поделаешь, я буду твоим другом», – когда старик сказал это, то поднял лицо к Арагорну и улыбнулся.

Свет глаз был теплым и согревал сердце молодого человека.

Арагорн поначалу замер, ошеломленный, а потом рассмеялся.

Он не думал, что слова старика были шуткой. Скорее наоборот.

Этот старик, называющий себя Инканусом, чужаком, был неплохим человеком. Арагорн был искренне счастлив, что он, незнакомец, посочувствовал его одиночеству и захотел стать ему другом.

«Спасибо, Инканус, спасибо».

Старик рассмеялся вслед за молодым человеком.

«Было проще, чем я думал… Мне казалось, будет сложнее».

Когда старик смеялся и хлопал в ладоши, пламя костра подпрыгнуло, ярко сияя. Арагорн увидел это и искренне рассмеялся.

«Ты плачешь от счастья, Арагорн?»

«Я не плачу вовсе».

Пока он говорил, что-то горячее вдруг потекло из глаз. У него не было причин для слёз. Последний раз он плакал довольно давно, насколько он помнит. Вздохнув, он вдруг понял, что старик угадал его имя. В то же время он догадался, кто старик на самом деле.

Арагорн опустился на колени и поблагодарил его.

«Ты ... ты один из истари, пришедших с Запада».

«Это не так уж и важно, – озорно рассмеялся старик. – У меня много имён. Элронд зовет меня Митрандир. Многие называют меня Гэндальфом Серым. Для многих вроде тебя я просто «старый козёл», знаешь ли…»

«Но даже если ты «старый козёл», ты всё ещё «друг»?»

«Ага. А ты неумелый юнец, но ты мой друг», – Гэндальф продолжал смеяться, но у Арагорна созрел вопрос.

«Почему я?»

«Ты правда не понимаешь? А если я скажу, что причина в твоём происхождении? – глаза старика блестели. – Нет, тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто поверит в тебя».

Арагорн вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди. Гэндальф посмотрел в потолок, а затем поднялся.

«Решено. Я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Отныне и впредь у тебя не будет столько проблем, как раньше».

«Подожди, куда ты?» – Арагорн попытался остановить старика, но Гэндальф будто оглох.

«Напишем тебе что-то вроде рекомендательного письма. Соронгил. Неплохое имя, звучное», – бубня себе под нос, старик натянул шляпу, взял посох и быстро вышел из пещеры.

«Старый дурак! Дай мне хотя бы потушить костёр!» – крикнул Арагорн Гэндальфу вслед.

Дождь уже закончился, и солнечный свет сиял сквозь облака.

Двое мужчин – старик и юноша, пошли бок о бок по горной дороге.

  
  



End file.
